


Tadaima

by fujoshikoi



Series: Tumblr Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, CEO Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Model Victor Nikiforov, Rich Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuvic, moto gp au, slight homophobia, sugarbaby victor nikiforov, sugardaddy katsuki yuuri, they remain as their age though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: The world of the rich and powerful men, is not for upcoming model who is slightly older than his very rich and very powerful employer - especially as said rich and powerful man's lover.But he told him to wait, so he does.(addition to the moto gp au)





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr - link below!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

_“Victor! Let’s go out tonight”_

_“Sorry Chris, I don’t feel like going out”_

_“Victor, we’re going to the -”_

_“Maybe next time?”_

_“Victor! We’re having fun at Club Er -”_

_“Sorry JJ, I really can’t go tonight - flu, I think”_

 

 

Victor turned off his phone as he tossed it to the bed.

 

This is  _not_  a good night.

 

Earlier that morning he was very happy accepting Chris’ offer to go clubbing with them and the crew - but when he got home to look for clothes… there was nothing he could wear.

 

He turned to the bed with piles of tossed clothes.

 

There’s just nothing he  _wants_  to wear.

 

Technically, everything in this condominium is his - not that he’s paying it, his boss, the CEO of Katsuki Group of Companies, Katsuki Yuuri himself, gave him this condominium… and everything in it.

 

Yuuri gave him everything -  _everything_ , while not asking for anything.

 

In truth, Victor has long admitted that Yuuri has become somewhat his sugar daddy, despite Victor being older. There’s just no other way to explain it.

 

The condo unit  _belongs_  to Yuuri.

 

The black credit card, although it has his name on it, is wired  _through Yuuri’s_  own.

 

The sleek car he has parked downstairs, was  _a gift from Yuuri._

 

Everything belongs to Yuuri… even  _him_.

 

Victor took off his clothes.

 

One by one.

 

His  _shoes_.

 

His  _shirt_.

 

His  _pants_.

 

And even his  _lingerie_.

 

He took off  _everything_.

 

He doesn’t feel right in his own clothes anymore.

 

He misses Yuuri - his Yuuri, so so much.

 

And that’s why he went to the cabinet and went through his pile… and took a shirt.

 

He wore it like his own, albeit a bit short on the back, and went towards the floor to ceiling glass windows to look at the view.

 

“This has a really nice view… right Makka?” he said turning to his dog who dutifully went out of Victor’s way yet always just an arms reach away.

 

There was an long pause as Victor took in the beauty of the city at night. The glowing city, he watches from the darkened room in this unit.

 

He likes it… and hates it.

 

“I miss him, so much” he confided suddenly, letting a lone tear fall on his face.

 

Yuuri told him to be patient - that they’ll get through this.

 

But he’s tired.

 

And getting old.

 

Why would Yuuri ever want to go back to him when he could have a younger woman that his family chose for him?

 

He remembered Yuuri’s determined face when he told him that he needed to go back to Japan for two weeks - for a  _marriage meeting_  his sister arranged for him.

 

Yuuri said he’d turn down the offer.

 

But it’s the second week, and he hasn’t heard from him yet.

 

Not a call.

 

Not even a text.

 

“Oh Makka~ do you think Yuuri already forgot about me?” he asked as he fell to his knees hugging his dog who licked his face before barking once.

 

Twice.

 

Thrice.

 

Excited barks.

 

“What is it girl? Are you hungry?” he asked as he felt his dog struggled to get away from him.

 

When he let go though, he heard the tell tale beep of someone entering the password for the condo.

 

Makkachin barks.

 

The door unlocks.

 

Spilling his Yuuri from the door.

 

When they locked eyes, he stood up and ran towards the younger man and tackled him to the ground.

 

“ _Tadaima_ , Victor” he heard his lover say as he held him firmly while stroking his back with expert ease.

 

His Yuuri is home.

 

Just like he promised he would.

 

And Victor - Victor needs to use his words now.

 

“ _Okaeri_ , Yuuri”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
